The present invention relates a motion toy transmission mechanism, and more particularly to such a motion toy transmission mechanism, which uses a musical box to rotate a rotary disk and ornamental items on the rotary disk.
A variety of musical box incorporated motion toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These motion toys commonly use a clockwork-driven musical box to move ornamental items. Different transmission means may be used and coupled between the output shaft of the musical box and the ornamental items, enabling the ornamental items to make a linear or circular motion. FIGS. from 1 through 4 show a motion toy of this kind. This structure of motion toy 10 comprises a transmission mechanism 11. The transmission mechanism 11 comprises a bottom plate 13, an annular rotary disk 12 supported on the bottom plate 13 and holding a variety of ornamental items 24, the rotary disk 12 having a center opening 14 and an internal gear 15 around the center opening 14, three driven gears 16 mounted on the bottom plate 13 and spaced from one another at 120xc2x0 and meshed with the internal gear 15, and a musical box holder 17 fixedly fastened to the bottom plate 13 by screws 18 to hold an ornament 19 and a musical box 20. The musical box 20 is fixedly fastened to a chamber 26 in the musical box holder 17 by screws 25, having a clockwork shaft 21 extended downwards. The clockwork shaft 21 is fixedly mounted with a drive gear 22. Further, three idle gears 23 are respectively meshed between the drive gear 22 and the driven gears 16. When the user rotates the rotary disk 12, the driven gears 16 are turned to rotate the drive gear 22 through the idle gears 23, thereby causing the clockwork shaft 21 to fasten up the clockwork of the musical box 20 and to preserve energy. When releasing the hand from the rotary disk 12, the clockwork gradually releases preserved energy to the clockwork shaft 21, thereby causing the clockwork shaft 21 to rotate. During rotary motion of the clockwork shaft 21, the drive gear 22 is moved to rotate the rotary disk 12 through the idle gears 23 and the driven gear 16. Because many gears 16, 22 and 23 are used to transmit rotary driving force from the clockwork shaft 21 to the rotary disk 12, much friction resistance is produced during the transmission of rotary driving force, thereby causing a significant loss of rotary driving force. Furthermore, it inconvenient to fasten up the clockwork of the musical box 20. When turning the clockwork shaft 21 to fasten up the clockwork of the musical box 20 much effort should be employed to the rotary disk 12. Because no handle means is provided for turning the clockwork shaft to fasten up the clockwork of the musical box, the consumer may not know the way to fasten up the clockwork of the musical box.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a motion toy transmission mechanism, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the motion toy transmission mechanism comprises a bottom plate, a clockwork-driven musical box fixedly mounted on the bottom plate, the clockwork-driven musical box having a clockwork shaft downwardly extended through a hole on the bottom plate and a handle fixedly fastened to the clockwork shaft for turning by hand to fasten up the clockwork of the clockwork-driven musical box, a drive gear fixedly mounted on the output shaft of the musical box, a driven gear mounted on the bottom plate and meshed with the drive gear; a rotary disk supported on the bottom plate to hold ornamental means and rotated by the driven gear upon releasing of the clockwork of the musical box, the rotary disk having an internal gear meshed with the driven gear, and a pressure member mounted on the bottom plate and spaced around the musical box to guide rotary motion of the rotary disk.